Amnesia
by headindacloudzz
Summary: A girl arrives at Bloor's one morning with nothing but clothes and a note. She doesn't even have her memories. It takes some new friends to help her find her past, one in perticular. TancredEmma. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She arrived with a bag full of clothes and a note in her hand. People in their dormitories stared at her as she stood in the center of the courtyard, not knowing what to do.

After a while, Matron became aware of the girl and hurried to get Dr. Bloor, who was talking with Manfred. The Bloor's rushed down to see the girl.

"What do you want?" Dr. Bloor ordered as he thrust open the door, Manfred tailing him closely. When they saw who was standing there, both stopped in their tracks and stared. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't.

"I was told to come here," The girl, with long, blond hair said in a small voice, holding out the note in her hand. "They said that you'd take me in."

Dr. Bloor read the note, then motioned for the girl to follow him, "Come on, Emilia Moon, we will find you a dorm room."

The girl turned the note around, to show the back, "No, I am Emma Tolly."

The two Bloor's stopped and exchanged looks. "Emma, who gave you that note?"

"The police said someone left it for me when I was waiting for the children services to come and get me."

Dr. Bloor chuckled darkly. "Manfred? Let's go. Matron is coming down. She will take care of the girl. Emma, come inside."

Emma reluctantly walked inside. Dr. Bloor bolted the doors. "What happened to the Moon's, girl?" He wondered.

Emelia shrugged. "I don't remember anything before I woke up this morning." she admitted.

The Bloor's stopped once again.

"Nothing at all?" Manfred wondered as Matron dragged the girl up the stairs to get ready for breakfast, which was starting soon.

Emma shook her head. She wondered what her past held, and with the note in her hand, she wondered who out there knew about everything.

* * *

**its only short because its the introduction chapter. TancredEmma moments are to come, as well as clues to Emma's past and what happened to the Moon's and blah blah blah. Please review! I will add this story to my reviews chart on my profile page so you know how many more reviews are needed. remember, at least four per chapter.**

**xoxo, alliey1213.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat alone at breakfast. She felt out of place in the huge school. How had those two men known she was Emelia Moon? The note had only said Emelia, then Emma Tolly. Emma didn't know who either of these people were. She didn't know what to do next.

Without eating anything off her plate, Emma hurried to get rid of the disgusting food.

"Tancred, come on! Calm down!" Someone behind her shouted as she turned around and ran into somebody. A lot more eyes were staring at her now as she fell, along with whoever she'd run into.

She found herself looking into the face of a handsome teen aged boy with blond hair that stood up unnaturally. It seemed like it crackled like there was an electric force in it. He seemed really angry.

He looked like he was about to yell at her, but before he opened his mouth, he looked up and his expression changed from anger to embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" He said, jumping up and holding out his hand to help Emma.

"It's okay," Emma said, blushing.

"I'm Tancred Torsson. I don't believe we've met before." Tancred smiled.

Emma blushed even deeper, and she couldn't think of her name, it was so new to her. "I'm Emma Tolly," She said after a moment. "I'm new here."

"Wait, you're that girl that got here this morning, aren't you?" He wondered. "You're the big talk around school."

"Yes, I got here this morning."

"Um... do you want me to walk you to class? I'm in art as well. What class do you have?" Tancred wondered.

Emma pulled out her schedule. "I have drawing,"

"That's on the way to my class. Come on." Tancred started walking and Emma followed.

A tall, African American boy hurried to catch up with them and walked beside Tancred. "Tanc, who's this?" He asked.

"Emma Tolly. Emma, this is my best fried Lysander Sage." Tancred said.

"It's nice to meet you," Emma smiled.

"So, Emma, why are you here in the middle of the week?" Lysander inquired.

Emma closed her hand around the note in her pocket. "I was told to come here, but I don't know why."

Lysander and Tancred exchanged looks and stopped outside of a classroom. "Well, this is your class, Emma. We'll see you later. Come find us in the gardens at break. We can introduce you to our friends." Tancred said and hurried away with Lysander.

Emma waved and hurried into the class.

Once she entered, the teacher directed her to sit at a desk, saying that she'd have someone help Emma with the assignment they were currently working on. Emma was the only one in the room. She sort of wished that Tancred or Lysander were in drawing, because she already felt a bond with the two of them, and knew they would be good friends.

The second person to walk in the room, a girl who was tall with long blond hair, and green eyes who looked slightly like Emma, was directed to help Emma. She seemed nice.

"I'm Jamie," She sat beside Emma and handed her a drawing book and some charcoal. "Right now we're working on drawing what's most important to us. This will be going on for a few weeks. So, Emma, right?"

Emma nodded.

"What's important to you, Emma?" Jamie asked.

Emma didn't know what was important to her. She didn't know anything. She didn't know what her favorite food was, her favorite television show, or anything. She looked out the window as she thought and caught sight of a small bird sitting in the window sill. Emma loved the way it hopped around on the sill, like it was trying to build up its courage to jump and fly through the air. "I like birds," she said as the bird took off, soaring through the open sky. It had freedom. It was lucky.

"Then draw birds." Jamie advised. "I'll check on your progress tomorrow." She stood and headed across the room.

Emma began drawing imediatly. She already loved drawing. She loved drawing birds. She could catch the perfect light to a bird in flight, a bird sitting on the sidewalk, everything. It just made her feel fabulous.

This was the only thing Emma knew about herself now: she had an odd attraction to birds.

* * *

**i hope this chapter satisfied you enough. Now that I'm out of school for the summer, I have a lot more time on my hands, so please review a lot so that I can work on the stories, or at least update. remember, at least 4 reviews before I update. check my profile for a chart.**

**xoxo, alliey1213**


End file.
